


Recovery [OS]

by MaskedCatAngel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Depression, Emotional Hurt, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21546259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedCatAngel/pseuds/MaskedCatAngel
Summary: He was nothing,nothing but a kid in recovery.
Kudos: 1





	Recovery [OS]

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! Now this one was really fun to write !  
> Also it's crossposted on Wattapd and tumblr.

When he got down to it he was just a kid in recovery.

Peter Parker was know by many as a go happy optimistic nerd/genius.But to him ? He was just a kid.A kid who suffered,a kid who was a nobody.Peter Parker to him was nobody but Spider-Man was amazing spectacular,a hero.Spider-Man was loved but Peter Parker was not.Everybody loved Spider-Man and everoby hated Peter Parker. Peter Parker was evrything Spider Man was not. Everybody said that he was lucky he was after all the personal intern of Tony Stark but that was because of Spider-Man not Peter Parker.Peter Parker was weak while Spider-Man was strong.Peter Parker lost everything everything while Spider-Man had something.But they had one thing,one thing in common they were both hurt.Peter Parker was bullied and beat up Spider-Man was traumatised and scared.They were sick of it all.

He doesn't want to play this game no more.He doesn't wanna play it.This blame game was getting really old.It was always his fault and he god damn knew it.He was a genius and yet the world treated him like and idiot.The world treated him like garbage.He does not want to stay here anymore. He doesn't.Each and every single place he goes to has something wrong with it.At school he's bullied and the teachers dont give a fuck, at the compound the Avengers were always fighting at home....it just did not feel like home without uncle ben.He's not even sure if home even was home.His life was if it was always rainning and was always painful.Pain that just kept going.He's not really sure if the pain will ever stop but with that Parker luck of his he doubts it will.

Some people loved Peter Parker and some people hated Spider-Man.However the love he received was nothing to the hate he received.It might shock people that he is hated so highly.But if you just looked at all the hate it was just to munch for a kid this young.They say that he should just ignore it and oh boy would he just love too but..he can't it's too munch for him.All the harsh words words,all the stones they throwed at him. He doesn't want to feel that.So he just kept living even tough death seemed more appeling.So he just tried to live on.The phone started ringing more frequently because his loved ones started noticing something wasn't right.He did not want to answer, he knows that he used to listen and he knows that he's become dismissive.He was just a soldier at war with himself.

He was just that a kid in Recovery.


End file.
